1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing a combustible gas mixture from solid or liquid fuels such as e.g. coal, heavy oil or tar sand, while using a processing chamber formed by a rotatable supporting grate having the form of a body of revolution, the fuel being fed to the inner side of said grate, while in addition a gasifying fluid is being supplied on the outer side of the grate and the combustible gas mixture is discharged via an outlet means in the vicinity of the central axis of the grate, a rotational speed being maintained during operation which is such that the fuel is pressed against the supporting grate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of method is described, for instance, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 175,434 filed on Aug. 8, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,658.